The present invention generally relates to a universal joint for use in a driveline of a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a universal joint including a torsionally-compliant spider assembly.
Motor vehicle power transmission systems often include an engine, a transmission and a vehicle driveline to provide motive force to a driven wheel or wheels. The driveline typically includes at least a pair of rotary shafts interconnected to one another for transferring drive torque to the driven wheels of the vehicle. Based on the physical characteristics of the many interrelated components, undesirable feedback is sometimes transmitted to the occupants of the vehicle in the form of noise, vibration and harshness (NVH).
Most of the components previously described are constructed from steel or another structurally robust metal. The use of these rigid, substantially non-compliant components within the vehicle driveline has been known to transmit the undesirable NVH characteristics throughout the vehicle.
Universal joints are used in the motor vehicle driveline for interconnecting pairs of rotary shafts and permitting changes in angularity therebetween. Many conventional universal joints include a pair of bifurcated yokes which are secured to the rotary shafts. The bifurcated yokes are interconnected by a spider, also known as a cruciform, for rotation about independent axes. The cruciform is typically constructed from steel and includes four orthogonal trunnions with each opposing pair of axially aligned trunnions mounted in a pair of aligned bores formed in the bifurcated yokes. Typically, a metal bearing cup is secured in each bore and a bearing assembly is retained in the bearing cup such that each yoke is supported for pivotal movement relative to one of the pairs of trunnions. Based on the materials and geometrical configuration described, existing universal joints are substantially rigid and torsionally non-compliant.